


O Começo Do Final

by SabrinaNabor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Canibalismo, End of the World, Estupro, Ficção Científica, Horror, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tragédia, Zombie Apocalypse, apocalipse zumbi, fim do mundo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaNabor/pseuds/SabrinaNabor
Summary: Um professor de educação física se encontra diante ao fim da espécie humana após uma misteriosa doença ter se espalhado por todo globo e dizimado mais da metade da população. Com uma companhia inusitada, Marcus embarca em uma jornada sem volta até o fim da humanidade.





	O Começo Do Final

A rua que Marcus andava estava vazia, nenhuma alma viva à vista, apenas os restos de incontáveis corpos que sucumbiram a doença, restos do que um dia já forram como ele: pessoas. Pessoas com trabalhos, hobbies, objetivos e famílias, mas que agora se tornaram restos irreconhecíveis de carcaças humanas, apodrecendo no chão de cimento, sendo devorados por larvas de moscas, os únicos seres vivos que insistiam em acompanhar Marcus durante a sua jornada.

Ele caminhava lentamente, com suas galochas de borracha banhadas em escarlate, o som de seus passos eram molhados, viscosos, o sangue despejado nas calçadas o faziam escorregar a cada alguns metros, mas já faziam três dias desde a última vez que caiu de verdade, manchando suas costas de vermelho. Marcus gostava desses momentos de calmaria, quando adentrava uma "cidade fantasma", era o único momento que conseguia colocar a sua cabeça no lugar, por mais de que a paisagem seja desconcertante, o cheiro repugnante e a atmosfera sombria, ainda assim Marcus encontrava a sua paz nesses locais. Uma pena que alimento e água limpa eram praticamente inexistentes nessas cidades.

Seus olhos se moveram para uma pequena protuberância de carne e ossos emaranhadas em um tecido familiar, ao se aproximar pode notar os pequenos detalhes do vestido decorado com pequenas caricaturas de animais, todos com um sorriso infantil, mesmo estando cobertos por sangue e sujeira. Marcus conhecia aquele vestido. Olhou para o lado, onde encontrou uma pilha emaranhada de fios loiros, banhados em vermelho e cinzas. Relutante, levantou os fios molhados até a altura de seus olhos, os devolvendo no chão logo em seguida. Marcus conhecia a menina dona desse vestido, dona desses cabelos loiros. Era Ana, sua aluna que educação física, Marcus se lembrava dela, de seus sorrisos, suas risadas histéricas e como nunca ia as aulas com a roupa apropriada. Ana estava usando aquele mesmo vestido da última vez que a viu, horas antes de quando tudo começou.

Marcus olhou para os céus, agora escuros, instáveis e derramando lágrimas em seu corpo, molhando seu rosto, seus cabelos, suas roupas e suas feridas, fechou os olhos, e chuva despencou de seus olhos.

Ele se lembrava de antes, antes de toda essa bagunça, antes de tantas desgraças, antes da morte ser algo tão natural quanto a água do riacho próximo ao seu antigo lar. O riacho que sempre queria ir um dia pescar, mas que sua rotina nunca permitia. Ele se lembrava. Do dia que tudo mudou.

_Marcus sempre foi um homem humilde, com a carreira dos sonhos, mesmo que, para alguns era uma profissão medíocre, para ele, era onde queria estar. Marcus era professor de uma escola pública, a mesma que estudou no seu ensino médio. Com o seu salário mal conseguia se manter no pequeno apartamento alugado, mesmo assim ainda encontrava dinheiro sobrando para doações e caridades. Suas aulas de educação física eram as mais divertidas e nenhum aluno deixava de participar das aulas, não por livre e espontânea vontade, é claro._

  
_Sua turma do dia estava dispersa no grande pátio da escola, um grupo jogava futebol na quadra de basquete, outra jogava basquete na quadra de vôlei, outros jogavam peteca no meio do pátio, enquanto um grupo de meninas sentavam-se amontoadas em um único banco. Marcus trocava seus olhares entre os quatro grupos de aluno, sorrindo sempre que um deles olhava em sua direção. Seu foco se voltou no grupo de meninas, quando ouviu um pequeno choro. Franzindo a testa, caminhou até o grupo, prestando muita atenção na conversa, já que no passado teve a infelicidade de se intrometer em um “assunto feminino”, causando com que as suas alunas deixassem de falar com ele por semanas. Mas agora as meninas estavam todas em silencio, todas olhando para a mesma colega que chegava a soluçar e se engasgar no choro. Quando chegou perto o suficiente, chamou a atenção de uma delas, sua expressão facial questionando o que havia de errado. A menina, Beatriz, chacoalhou a cabeça, preocupação em seu olhar. Marcus então fez seu caminho até a menina, delicadamente movendo as que estavam em seu caminho e agachou-se na frente da jovem em prantos._

 

_“Milena, o que foi? ” Perguntou ele, não recebendo uma resposta._

  
_“Ela está estranha o dia inteiro profe. ” Disse uma das meninas._

  
_“Chegou na sala falando coisa com coisa, não olhou nem falou com ninguém” Completou a outra._

  
_“Milena?” Marcus insistiu, inspecionando a garota que estava de cabeça baixa, com as mãos firmes cobrindo o seu rosto. “Milena?”_

_Tentou olhar para o seu rosto, qualquer vestígio que poderia lhe dizer o que havia de errado com a menina, mas as mãos dela estavam tão firmes cobrindo o seu rosto que nada era visível. Preocupação começou a consumir Marcus, que por algum motivo começava a sentir pânico crescendo em seu consciente. Seu foco era tão grande em Milena que não conseguia se concentrar na conversa ao seu redor, o som de risadas, de bolas sendo jogadas contra paredes e sendo chutadas por pés descalços, meninos se jogando em grades, grunhidos, gritos, o estridente som do portão da escola batendo. Quebrando._

  
_BAM!_

  
_“Milena?”_

  
_BAM! BAM!_

  
_“O que você está sentindo?”_

  
_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

  
_“Você se machucou em algum lugar? Ei? Milena?”_

  
_BAM!_ _BAM!_

  
_CKACH!_

  
_Marcus olhou para trás, surpreso com o barulho. O grande portão azul da escola havia caído, alunos estavam aglomerados no meio do pátio, todos olhando para o portão, do lado de fora da escola gritos eram ouvidos, pedidos de socorro e alarmes de carro. Seus alunos não se moviam, estavam estáticos olhando para o portão caído. Virou-se novamente ao ouvir o estridente grito de Ana, que estava de olhos arregalados, apontando para Milena._

  
_Marcus sentiu suas vértebras congelarem, seus músculos se contraírem, seus olhos se abrindo ainda mais e sua boca entreaberta. Em sua frente não estava Milena, estava um monstro. Seu rosto foi rasgado por suas próprias unhas, olhos vermelhos purulentos extravasavam sangue e liquido negro, as mãos ainda estavam firmes em seu rosto, unhas afiadas penetrando em sua carne, boca aberta expondo sua língua em pedaços que dolorosamente dançavam como se tivessem vida própria na direção de Marcus, que se levantou rapidamente, se afastando e puxando Ana e Beatriz pelo braço, olhos fixos na aberração que um dia foi sua querida aluna. Marcus não conseguia se mover quando o monstro pegou Julia pelo cabelo, mordeu sua garganta e tirou sua vida de forma tão rápida e brutal, seu corpo estava congelado, não conseguia se mover, não conseguia pensar._

  
_Um grito o trouxe de volta para a realidade, olhou para trás novamente, pessoas corriam para dentro da escola, desesperadas, tropeçando no portão caído, sendo empurrados por outros e pisoteadas, no meio da comoção estavam os seus alunos, perdidos e apavorados. Marcus olhou para trás, para a aberração devorando carne humana. Com mão tremulas, tirou o seu apito do bolso, assoprando o mais forte que podia, chamando imediatamente a atenção das pessoas em pânico não muito longe de si. Levantando as mãos e acenando o mais desesperado possível, apontou para o portão que dava acesso a parte interna da escola, a multidão correu rapidamente, desaparecendo no interior da escola. Quando todos os seus alunos estavam na parte de dentro, Marcus trancou o portão duplo de barras com um cadeado e se afastou rapidamente, tentando verificar se todos os seus alunos estavam bem, os agrupando em um canto. A diretora e dois professores correram em sua direção, questionando o que aconteceu, mas Marcus não tinha capacidade de ouvi-los, os gritos ecoavam em sua cabeça e imagens surgiam em sua mente, caminhava por toda a escola, com a diretora e os professores atrás, fechando e barricando todas as portas e janelas que tinham acesos ao exterior._

  
_“Marcus! Pelo amor de Deus homem! O que está acontecendo?!” Gritou uma professora, Marisa. Virou-se rapidamente, olhando surpreso para ela, como se não tivesse conhecimento de sua presença até o momento. Todos os olhos estavam sobre ele, a diretora, os professores e os seus alunos. Olhou em volta, para as pessoas que invadiram a escola, a maioria estavam feridos, cobertos de sangue da cabeça aos pés. Todos pareciam confusos e apavorados. Marcus voltou sua atenção ao trio na sua frente._

  
_“Eu não sei... Tudo aconteceu tão rápido” Disse ele quase que num sussurro. “Milena, a minha aluna, estava chorando, fui ver o que estava acontecendo e ela...” Marcus olhou para o chão, uma mão bagunçando o próprio cabelo. A diretora segurou a sua outra mão, olhar tenso o incentivando a continuar. “Ela se transformou em alguma coisa, arranhou o próprio rosto e furou os próprios olhos, ela matou uma outra aluna. E... essas pessoas derrubaram o portão e entraram. Acho que tem mais daqueles... monstros do lado de fora ”_

  
_O trio se olhou, pavor era evidente em suas faces, a diretora se sentou em um banco, abaixando a cabeça, os professores correram para o segundo andar, onde estavam o resto dos alunos. Marcus foi até o portão duplo que os separava do mundo exterior, Milena se esfregava no portão, braços finos buscavam os que estavam no lado de dentro, dentes tortos e quebrados mastigavam as barras. Ele não conseguia olhar. Aquele monstro não era a sua aluna, não podia ser. Foi então em direção a um grupo de pessoas que invadiram a escola, sentando ao lado deles. Um homem olhava fixamente para o seu celular, murmurando coisas para si mesmo, quando notou a presença de Marcus foi rápido ao mostrar o aparelho em suas mãos._

  
_“Estão dizendo que é uma doença ou algo assim, alguma coisa no ar ou na água, ninguém sabe ainda. Os doentes ficam violentos, querendo matar todo mundo, ficam loucos! Eu tava no mercado quando essas coisas começaram a atacar. Criança, velho, homem, mulher, eles matam tudo ” O homem esfregou as mãos no rosto “Parece que estamos no meio de um filme ou algo assim, tipo com zumbis, sei lá.”_

  
_“O que fazemos agora?” Perguntou Marcus._

  
_“Esperar até que tudo esteja limpo, acho que é a melhor opção. Não deve demorar até que tudo isso se resolva.” Respondeu uma mulher, tentando acalmar uma criança em seus braços._

  
_Eles esperaram três dias até que a fome e desespero os atingiram. Haviam seiscentas e trinta pessoas na escola, as brigas eram frequentes, os doentes do lado se fora se aglomeravam no portão de barras, braços entendidos e dentes a mostra, grunhidos dos doentes eram ouvidos durante todo o dia e toda a noite, causando a insanidade em algumas pessoas. Duas delas já se jogaram do segundo andar para as bocas famintas dos infectados, que devoravam a carne humana oferecida a eles. Passaram-se sete dias, mais cinquenta pessoas haviam morrido na escola, tanto por brigas, suicídio ou eram jogadas para os doentes, na tentativa de distrai-los e impedir que o portão, agora já torto e remendado às pressas, durasse mais, embora todos sabendo que uma hora o portão iria cair._

  
_Foi no décimo dia que o portão se abriu. Ninguém comia a dias e sobreviviam apenas da água da torneira que milagrosamente ainda existia, o cheiro de fezes, sangue e suor cobriam a escola inteira. O silencio era perturbador, mesmo com tantas pessoas em um único lugar, ninguém tinha a energia para falar, chorar e muito menos gritar. Foi nesse décimo dia que alguém não aguentou mais e, na calada da noite roubou a chave do cadeado que os protegia do mundo de fora. Foi naquela noite que Marcus acordou com os gritos, com o som de dentes perfurando carne, de órgãos sendo arrancados e desprezados no chão, ossos sendo quebrados e tentativas fúteis de pedidos de socorro. Ninguém tinha energia para lutar, a maioria se entregou, os que tentaram se defender duraram apenas alguns minutos a mais do que os outros, mas mesmo assim chegando no mesmo destino final: devorados vivos por criaturas horrendas que um dia foram como eles. Naquela noite, Marcus escapou pela janela, aproveitando a distração de centenas de almas sendo levadas para que ele pudesse fugir. Marcus correu. Ninguém sabe por quanto tempo, ninguém sabe o quanto longe, mas Marcus correu até o amanhecer, quando suas pernas finalmente o falharam, seu corpo esgotado caindo como uma boneca de pano, sua vista se escureceu._

  
_Marcus acordou de um sono sem sonhos, como se tivesse apenas piscado os olhos. Olhou em volta e se encontrou em uma casa, com um homem sentado em uma cadeira, olhando diretamente para ele, um cigarro entre os dedos. Seu nome era Tom, um ex-militar vindo dos Estados Unidos, ele era um homem quieto, sempre pensativo, Marcus o respeitava, afinal, Tom salvou a sua vida e ainda o ensinou a como lutar contra as aberrações, compartilhando seus pontos fracos, comportamentos e peculiaridades, Marcus sempre achou estranho como Tom sabia tudo sobre a doença e os que eram infectados, por exemplo no dia em que estavam em busca de comida em um supermercado abandonado, Tom demonstrou uma certa curiosidade em algumas marcas de garras em uma prateleira de madeira, olhando fixamente para o objeto, só desviando o olhar quando Marcus chamou a sua atenção._

  
_“Animais ficam doentes também?” Perguntou ele, analisando as marcas de garra muito semelhantes aos que o gato de sua mãe deixava no sofá, a única diferença sendo que essas eram muito, muito maiores._

  
_“Não” Respondeu Tom. “O vírus só infecta humanos”_

  
_“Parecem bastante com arranhões de gatos, sabe?”_

  
_Tom não respondeu por um momento, movendo seu peso de uma perna para a outra, deu mais uma lenta tragada de seu cigarro, parecia estar desconfortável, ainda assim, pensativo._

  
_“Esses não são como os outros” Começou a dizer “Você pode dizer que esses são... especiais. E bem mais difíceis de matar.”_  
_“Será que ainda está por perto?”_

  
_“Não, se estivessem já estaríamos mortos.” Fez uma pausa, olhando para o chão “Se bem que esse tipo adora brincar com a comida” Marcus nunca tinha ouvido aquele tom de voz sair da boca do outro homem, ele pode notar um certo ódio emaranhado em desprezo quando dito a palavra ‘tipo’. Marcus não disse nada mais naquele dia, Tom também não._

  
_Tom desapareceu alguns dias depois, não deixou uma mensagem nem levou qualquer tipo de mantimento, sua mochila ainda estava em cima da cadeira frente a mesa de jantar, cheia. Sua arma, um revolver, ainda estava encima do sofá. Tom desapareceu naquele dia. Marcus continuou andando, procurando algo que nem ele sabia explicar o que. Outros seres como ele talvez? A solidão pode ser tão mortal quando um infectado faminto._

  
_Marcus continuou andando sempre reto, na mesma direção. As memorias dos últimos meses se apagando aos poucos de sua cabeça, já não tinha mais proposito, além é claro, de andar em frente._

 

Até que um dia, em uma cidade fantasma, um vestido colorido e cabelos loiros o fizeram lembrar.

 


End file.
